dcs_studios_new_timelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Lloyd Garmadon
"Either we're going down, or they are." - Lloyd, discussing the plan to stop the Time Twins Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon is the Green Ninja and the current Elemental Master of Energy. History Early Life Lloyd was born to Garmadon, the first son of the First Spinjitzu Master, and Misako as well as the younger brother of Joy Garmadon on September 22nd, 2002. He inherited the Elemental Power of Energy from his late grandfather. The soon-to-be dark lord loved his newborn son. The family was happy for a time, until Garmadon finally lost control of the Great Devourer's evil within him, and was banished to the Underworld. As a young boy, Lloyd was the target of abuse by several people because of his father's evil ways. Eventually, he decided to give in to the constant hatred and became bratty and depressed. He eventually had a somewhat rebellious streak in him, but he still felt conflicted about his mother and sister's loving side. As he grew up, he continued to admire his father's evil deeds, but he also had little sense of purpose in life, and by 2013, he was an aimless rebel who found himself on the wrong side of Darkley's Boarding School on more than one occasion. Joining the Secret Ninja Force Lloyd met Joy at a bar in 2013. Personality Lloyd is a brash young member of the team and is fully dedicated to the way of the Ninja. He was once depressed and conflicted as a child due to being shunned by everyone because of his father. After joining the Secret Ninja Force and becoming the Green Ninja, he has since grown into a quiet and mature teen. He is deeply fond of his friends and family and will stop at nothing to defend them, even prioritizing their safety over his own and making brash decisions. He is goodhearted and at times naive, making him an easy target of deception by his enemies. Despite being the youngest of the Ninja, he is one of the calmer and mellowed members of the group. Appearance Lloyd has long, blond tousled hair, and brown arched eyebrows. His eyes are visibly green, and glow when he uses his powers. As a child, he dyed his hair black, wore black clothing, a purple sash around his waist, with white rib-like markings on his shirt, resembling the appearance of his father, Lord Garmadon. However, the illusion is negated by Lloyd's normal-looking face and hands, as well as the small green number "5" on the upper left side of his shirt. After joining the Secret Ninja Force, he switched into a green hoodie with black pants and took away the black dye from his hair. When his destiny as the Green Ninja was revealed, Lloyd mainly wore green clothing that associated with his Elemental Power. Relationships Lloyd's relationships Appearances = 1. Ninjago: The New Timeline = = 2. = Powers and Abilities As a young boy, Lloyd had no outstanding fighting capabilities. But during 2013, he displayed some hand to hand combat skills against a small group of Samurai, training under the Secret Ninja Force. He was also able to use his Elemental Power of Energy only once during the fight, but the eventually overwhelmed him. After his training in the Secret Ninja Force, he became an excellent fighter and was able to master Ergokinesis. Trivia * Lloyd is based on both the TV Show and the Lego Ninjago Movie * His birthday is September 22nd, which pays homage to the release date of the Lego Ninjago Movie. * He and Nya were born on the same year, but Nya was born five months before him. Gallery TLNM Lloyd Poster3 - Edited-0.jpg References Category:Ninja (Team) Category:The Garmadon Family Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Elemental Powers Category:Elemental Power Category:Elemental Master Category:Elemental Masters Category:Ninjago Category:Energy Category:Hybrids